Crossword 7
by Coljayjay
Summary: A new episode of my crossword's serie. Jack asks Vala to help him win. Was it a good idea? Sam and Jack established. A little bit of Vala and Daniel.


_**AN: Hi everyone. Here is a new episode of my crossword's serie ^^ Hope you'll like it. Please don't be afraid to review.**_

 _ **Enjoy:**_

 _Jack poked his head through Vala's door._

J: Psssssss.

 _Vala turned her head._

V: Jack?

J: Shhhh. Can I come in?

 _He said in a whisper, checking everywhere if no one had seen him._

V: Sure Darling! Come in.

 _He entered and close the door behind him_

V: What do you want?

J: A friend can't stop by to say hello?

V: Oh come on gorgeous, you never come to say hello. And just by the way you are trying to hide from everyone, I'd just say you have something you want to ask me.

 _She jumped on her desk and patted the table next to her with a huge smile on her face. Jack didn't move._

J: Okay... I'm busted. I need your help.

V: Oh, that's going to be fun! Oh my dear lord! You want me to help you find a ring! Oh wait, wait, you want to know if your proposal is right! That's going to be great Jack, she will be so happy about that!

 _Jack shook his head and rolled his eyes. He tried to stopped her._

J: Huh no... Vala, i'm not asking Sam...

V: Oh... I have to say I'm a little disappointed here. But it has to be important if you ask me and apparently it's like a secret thing! I like that.

 _Jack was wondering if he hadn't make a mistake to come to ask her. He put his hands in his pockets._

J: Well, first, you have to swear you're not going to tell anyone.

 _She mimicked her mouth locked._

J: And once I tell you, there's no going back.

V: Woohoo, you puzzle me here. Is this something dirty?

J: Nooo!

V: It's about Sam anyway?

J: Sort of.

V: Tell me! I'm so excited.

J: Okay. You probably know that Sam and I are doing crossword's contests?

 _Her smile grew wider._

V: Humm yeah! Sam told me about some nasty things you two have done! You absolutely must teach Daniel someday. He can be so boring sometimes.

 _Jack smiled._

J: Yeah I know... anyway.

 _She cut him off_

V: Do not tell me you want to do a threesome? Because, no offense Jack, you're kind of sexy, but you're not really my type and if I have to ...

J: Jeez! Will you shut up for a second?

 _She'd stop smiling and looked at him. She shrugged._

V: Okayyyyy. You don't need to be so rude.

J: I'm not asking for a threesome! And I thought I was the pervert one...

V: I'm not...

 _He raised his finger in a so Jack O'neill manner_

J: Ahhh!

V: Not talking anymore...

 _Jack took a cell phone out of his pants and handed it to Vala._

J: I need you to take a picture for me.

V: About yo...

J: Vala!

 _She grimaced_

V: Sorry...

J: We bet on a new crossword and I can't figure this one out. And I don't want to lose. So, I thought that you could go to Sam's lab and try to find her crossword. I know she keeps them in the drawer of her desk. And you take a picture of them that way I could get ahead.

V: You want me to sneak into her territory and to rifle through her things so I can provide you something to win?

J: Yep. Exactly. Of course, if you get caught we never had this conversation.

V: Honey, if you asked me it's because you know I'm the best for this kind of thing.

J: True.

 _She stood up and approached Jack. She stroked his cheek._

V: But what i'm going to win when I'll get you this?

J: I knew you where gonna say that. So I came up with a plan. If you get there...

V: I will.

J: Then, I'll trapped Daniel for a romantic dinner for you. How's that?

 _She watched the ceiling pretending to think._

V: How about you locked him in one of your spare room for one night so we could have a physical activity?

J: Oh no no, you're not going to do...

 _He looked disgusted and waved his hand toward her._

J: whatever you two are doing in my house.

V: Then I'm not going to help you. I want a romantic dinner at your house and you have to make sure that Daniel will end up naked in your spare room.

J: Oh boy...

V: I'm sure, you can do this. And that's the price to pay if you are asking me to betray my friend.

J: I knew you were going to go the hard way.

V: What did you bet on anyway?

 _He grinned, just like the cat had eaten the bird._

J: I'm not telling ya.

V: Ohhh look at that smile! Blymey, you've got again one of your dirty thoughts... _(she sighed)_ She's so lucky... Okay, just for that I'll help you. But you really have to talk with Daniel you know.

J: Thanks Vala.

V: Do not forget, to keep part of your bargain.

J: I'll do.

V: You have to keep Sam busy though.

J: I have to go to her quarter in ( _he looked at his watch_ ) 10 minutes. So you will have some time.

V: Perfect.

 **A few minutes later.**

 _Vala walked down the hallway near to Sam's lab. She glanced at her watch. It was time to act. She couldn't wait to have a romantic moment with Daniel. Since they started to have a relationship, they couldn't find a minute to stay together._

 **Sam's quarters:**

 _Jack kissed Sam._

S: I thought you wanted to work on your next meeting?

J: Me too, but I missed you so I decided to come here.

 _She frowned. She knew he was up to something but she couldn't tell._

S: Like you couldn't wait tonight.

 _He kissed her again._

J: Nope. I'm addicted to you!

 _She laughed._

S: Have you finished your crossword?

J: Not yet. But almost...and tonight...

 _He came down her neck and started to literally eat her. She giggled._

J: mmmm... I can't wait.

S: You have to win first.

J: Don't worry about it... and you? Where are you at?

S: Well, this time I'm afraid you're going to lose. There's one last word missing.

 _A large smile settled on Jack's lips. He knew that shortly he will get his precious picture and that it will help him finishing his words, giving him the victory. Suddenly the alarm of the base rang._

 *** Colonel Carter to the gate room... I repeat, Colonel Carter to the gate room.***

 _Jack sighed and let his weight collapse on Sam._

J: We can't be alone for 5 minutes here...

 _She gave him a quick kiss._

S: When are you leaving?

J: In twenty minute I think.

S: See you tonight then?

 _He prevented her from going away from him and bit her neck._

S: Jack!

 _He grunted and eventually let her go._

J: Okay, okay...go...

 **Later in the evening.**

 _Sam pulled Jack into their bed room. She kissed him with fervor and started to undress him._

J: Mmmm...a little hungry, are we?

 _Oh if only he knew._

S: I know you've won but... _(a kiss, followed by a flying shirt)_ can we do that tomorrow _?...(another kiss, and she took care of his belt)_ tonight, I'd like to try something else...

 _Jack's eyes became darker and his body tensed. He tried to undress Sam but she stopped him._

S: No, let me do this...

J: Mmmmm, with pleasure! I'm all yours...

 _She tried not to laugh. It wasn't a good time to fail. Jack was quickly in his underwear. She pushed him on the bed and grabbed something in the drawer. She turned to face Jack who had a large smile._

J: Handcuffs? You want me to tie you up?

S: Hun hun. I'll tie you up the bed. And I'd like to blindfold you so as your mouth.

 _She prayed for him to accept. Knowing he could say no in order to have a minimum of control. Jack liked to control everything and here he wouldn't be able to do it._

S: I promise to stay within the limit.

 _Jack stared at her surprised by her request. It was the first time that she tried to play with him like that. He got worried a little , wondering if she was getting already bored with him._

S: You trust me right?

J: Of course! But why my mouth?

S: I don't want you to talk. You'll see.

 _He was torn between concern and excitement. However he got into position, trusting her._

J: Go ahead.

 _In order to thank him, she kissed him ardently. He grunted with pleasure and anticipation. Sam smiled. He wasn't going to be happy even so... She did everything she said she will. And went close to his ear._

S: Just give me a second, I'll be right back. I forgot something.

 _Jack didn't flinch. He was curious about what will follow. He tried to take a close ear to what was going on. He heard the front door slam. She was out? Why did she go outside? Suddenly he wasn't so confident. He heard footsteps. But they weren't Sam's. And he heard a "shhhh". He started to panic. He heard a second pair of footsteps. And suddenly, it was Daniel's voice. Wait a minute?! Daniel?_

D: What the...?

 _Vala pushed Daniel into the room and Sam closed the door, locking them inside her bedroom. Daniel opened his eyes to see he was trapped in Jack and Sam's bedroom._

D: oh my god!

J: hummmmfffff fffffoooooooooo!

 _Daniel hid his eyes._

D: What's going on here?! What the hell are you doing half naked... and what AM I doing here?!

 _He walked to the door and tried to open it. He knocked._

D: Vala! Open it!

 _The girls behind the door were clapping their butt and then their hands in victory ._

V: No Daniel!

D: Vala, you open that door now! Sam?

S: Negative Daniel!

D: What the hell?

 _Sam shouted:_

S: Jack? Do you hear me?

J: foooonnnnn!

S: You cheated! Vala told me all your plan! I can't believe what you did. So here you are, you are punished.

D: Hey, I have nothing to do with it! Let me go. I'm not staying here with Jack almost naked and he is...

 _He shook his head trying to erase that picture of Jack tied to his bed and apparently somewhat ...tense._

V: Yes Daniel. You are going to stay.

 _Jack struggled to try to break free._

S: so here's the plan. Daniel you free Jack. (she spoke louder in order to be heard by Jack) Honey?

 _Jack sighed. She never called him "honey", what the fuck? He was in trouble._

S: Daniel is going to help you.

V: And we will let you out of here when Jack would have talk to you Daniel about those little naughty thing! Isn't it Sam?

S: Right! So let's go Vala, I've got a bottle of wine.

D: Hey!

 _Daniel heard the girls leave the hall, laughing. He turned to see Jack. He went to free him._

D: For god sake Jack! What have you done again?

 _He took the bandana off jack's eyes and mouth. Jack opened and closed his jaw trying to relax._

J: _(shouting)_ SAMMMMMMMMM!

D: Don't bother, they are gone and they aren't going to let us go so easily I'm telling you!

J: Untie me!

 _Daniel looked for the keys. Sam had left them on the bedside table. He quickly opened the handcuffs. Jack sat on the bed and rubbed his wrists._

J: Your girlfriend is a traitor! She's going to pay for that.

D: What did you do?

 _O'neill told him the whole story._

D: And you really thought she would keep part of the bargain?

J: She did, in a way...

D: Yeah, she doubled you and she got what she wanted: a night with me, well sort of, and she hasn't lost Sam's friendship. You really don't know about women's solidarity?

J: You told me she had no pity!

D: Yes, that's an understatement.

J: D'oh!

D: And what do we have to talk about?

 _Jack buried his face in his hands. He didn't want to look at him._

J: Vala wants me to give you some tips.

 _Daniel frowned. Jack got up and searched for his clothes. He wasn't going to talk about that just in underwear. No way!_

D: About what?

 _Daniel was such a naive one... It was the thing about Daniel that exasperated Jack. He put his pants on and his shirt. He went to the door and tried to open it. He banged it._

J: Sammmm?

D: I think we won't escape! They just opened a bottle of wine.

J: Crap!

 _Jack turned around. A smile stretched across his face._

J: The window!

 _He started to open it._

D: Jack, if I were you, I would wait for them to let us go, if you don't want to make things worse.

 _He opened the window._

J: There's no way she's gonna lock me in!

D: Well, she won't be happy...

J: I don't care. Daniel, if we let them do this, they will always have the upper hand on us, and that's not gonna happen!

 _He opened the shutters._

D: As you wish, but I haven't done anything!

 _Jack jumped outside._

J: Are you coming with me or what?

 _Daniel hesitated. He wasn't afraid of Vala, but Sam... It was something else. He stood up, so be it, he would put everything on Jack's back! Men's solidarity? Not with those two women!_

D: Alright! But Jack, you guys should stop those contests you know...

 _Daniel jumped out too. They were both heading to the front door._

J: Are you kidding me? You should try with Vala, at least you could do something with her...

 _He turned to face Daniel._

J: I mean... it's a good way to make her do, or do not in fact, stuff she doesn't want to do.

D: Well... I see this like a way to get in more trouble.

 _Jack opened the door and came in, heading straight to the living room. The girls were laughing out loud. Daniel followed him. Sam and Vala were sitting on the couch, drinking their wine. Vala turned to see Daniel._

V: I hope you learned some interesting things Daniel!

 _She winked at him._

D: I still don't know why you locked me up!

V: I thought that would be instructive!

 _Jack opened his mouth to talk but Sam stopped him right away, mimicking her favorite Jack's gesture._

S: Ahhh! As for you, I'll recommend that you say nothing, except if it's to say sorry. You really thought Vala would do that to me?

J: Well in fact...

S: Tsut tsut! Don't talk!

 _Daniel leaned slightly toward Jack to speak in a low voice_

D: I thought you said we shouldn't let them do that?

J: Shut up Daniel!

S: So, I HAVE won!

 _Jack opened his mouth again, but seeing Sam's look, he closed it. It wasn't a good time to protest._

S: So, trash bags are under the sink, the garage's keys are where they are suppose to be, if you put them there. And I hope to find the garage in better shape then what it is right now!

 _She took a false air of authority_

S: Is that understood little cheater?

 _Jack sighed._

D: Sam? Did you see what time is it?

 _Jack grabbed Daniel's arm and forced him to follow in the kitchen. If Sam had decided it was time to clean the garage at 10 pm then so be it._

V: That's a good idea Daniel! Go help him. Cheers Sam!

 _They clinked glasses, laughing once again._

 **In the kitchen.**

D: So there!

 _Jack grabbed the bags under the sink, in front of a Daniel who had wide open eyes. And laughed. Jack straightened himself back._

J: What?

D: She twists you around her little finger!

J: She's not!

D: Yes she is!

J: That's not true!

D: It is! She treated you like a kid and you just said nothing.

 _Jack smiled. He walked past Daniel and patted his shoulder._

J: Danny boy, what woman wants...

 _Daniel smiled back._

D: Woman gets.

J: Damn straight. And if there's one thing I learned about Sam, is that if I don't wanna hear the "I have a headache" or "not tonight, I'm too tired" during a week, I'd better do what she says, if you know what I mean. Plus, we have to let them believe that they have the upper hand over us.

D: Well here, it's more because you screwed up!

 _They laughed._

D: Come on, I'll help you cleaning so I can go home!

 _During that time, Vala and Sam were enjoying themselves._

V: Are you aware that this is totally childish?

 _Sam sipped her wine._

S: Absolutely!

V: Well, just checking.

 _Vala poured herself wine again._

V: Tell me, how do you succeed in making Jack obey you like that? Daniel never listens to me.

S: Vala, he doesn't obey me.

 _Vala frowned trying to understand._

S: He knows that if he wants me to finish what I started earlier, he'd better get real small!

V: Oh!

 _She shook her head and drank._

V: It doesn't work that way with Daniel.

 _She was disappointed. Sam smiled. She wasn't surprised. If Jack was a man of action, Daniel was more the intellectual type._

S: You have to find something he can't live without and that is linked to you. And once you got it, then bingo!

 _Vala shrugged._

S: Daniel is more into intellectualize things.

V: Tell me about it! Sometimes I would like him to be more like Jack, more...

S: Into actions?

V: That's it.

 _Sam laughed._

S: And I, sometimes would like Jack to be more...

V: Thoughtful?

S: We exchange?

 _They bursted into a giggle. For anything, nor Sam, nor Vala would have change their lover. Sam loved Jack just the way he was, Vala loved Daniel with his flaws._

V: One thing for sure. I think I'm going to try to do crosswords!

 _In the garage, Jack and Daniel were cleaning the best they could all the mess that Jack had done while talking._

J: You know Daniel, if I have any advice to give you?

D: Yeah?

J: You should try the crossword thingy with Vala!

 _Daniel smiled._

D: Actually I was just thinking about it!

J: But I tell you what, don't cheat otherwise look at where you'll end up!

 _They laughed. Undoubtedly, no one could have thought that some simple grids would have bring as much laughter and happiness._

 _The end._

 _ **AN: I know this story is a little bit cliché but hey, what can I say?! It's always working :p**_


End file.
